


Mine: Tell me That You'll say yes

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Jeonghan!” Joshua yelled. Moving forward, he tried grabbing Jeonghan’s arm, but he wouldn't budge making Joshua stagger back.Jeonghan kept pounding the little shit’s face in. How fucking dare he get close to Joshua. How dare the little fuck try to smell him.“Jeonghan! You’ll kill him!” Scrambling to his feet, Joshua tried to grab him again but was pushed back. He had no idea how to stop Jeonghan.How did they get into this situation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mild violence, the shitty bastard calls Joshua a bitch, bad words/cursing (I curse a lot in reality sadly)

“Jeonghan!” Joshua yelled. Moving forward, he tried grabbing Jeonghan’s arm, but he wouldn't budge making Joshua stagger back.

Jeonghan kept pounding the little shit’s face in. _How dare the little fuck get close to Joshua. How fucking he dare try to smell him._

“Jeonghan! You’ll kill him!” Scrambling to his feet, Joshua tried to grab him again but was pushed back. He had no idea how to stop Jeonghan.

How did they get into this situation?

Joshua decided to go to school that day. He spent an extra two days at home, resting and letting his scent calm down. His heat had hit him hard this time. Earlier than normal, more brutal than normal leaving him feeling absolutely wrecked and beyond tired. His mom commented on the odd nature of this heat wondering what set his body off.

Blushing Joshua mumbled things about stress at school and thinking about his future. But if he was being honest, it was the fact that he developed a sort of _crush_ on one of his closest friends. Jeonghan, alpha and popular seemed to just grow up really well over the last summer and it showed. Girls and guys would hang off him and it made Joshua sick. Sick with jealously no doubt but he wouldn’t admit to that.

Jeonghan though didn’t seem to have eyes for anyone. Which boded well for Joshua’s hopes, but bad for his body. The problem though was that it was animal instinct. His own body betrayed him by starting the process of hormone surges sooner than normal in response to his desire for Jeonghan. Damn omega biology.

Jeonghan’s stupid scent of boy and sweat had his knees buckling, his temperature rising, and his body wanting to die. At that point Joshua knew it was too early but he had no choice. He went home and holed himself up, curling up into a ball trying to fight the urge to masturbate to the image of Jeonghan and fantasies involving him. Joshua didn’t win though. After a few days of sweating it out, he gave in.

It was awkward and several levels of embarrassing to say the least, coming back to school and seeing his friend after he used him for masturbatory material. But they were best friends and he always hung out with Jeonghan and their circle of friends. It’d be weird to not see Joshua around him.

“Hey,” Jeonghan said, “you feeling well enough to be back?”

Joshua would scoff at him asking like Joshua didn’t know well enough to take care of himself, but he knew that Jeonghan asked out of concern. And to tell the truth, it made him feel special. “I’m feeling ok. Just a bit tired than usual.” He shrugged, playing off the severity of how hard his heat hit him, “It was a little more intense than normal.”

Jeonghan shuffled close, sitting on Joshua’s desk. Lightly playing with his hair he hummed, “I can tell. Your eye bags are more severe than usual.” He leaned in, running his fingers down Joshua’s neck.

He shivered. Joshua forgot how touchy Jeonghan was during that week away from him. He was just off the tail end of his heat, still sensitive to certain things, like touches from the guy he wanted to be his.

Sniffing at Joshua lightly, “Your scent is stronger than normal too. Are you sure you should be at school today?” He grasped Joshua’s neck in tight grip, not hard enough to hurt, but too hard for his sensitive nerves.

Joshua squirmed. “Jeonghan,” he whined, “let go. I’m still sensitive.”

“Oh shit,” he said, letting go of his hold, but keeping his fingers there. “You should go back home if you’re feeling sensitive like that.” With a slight growl in his voice, “I don’t want you to get harassed by those fucking alpha assholes who can’t keep their hands to themselves when I’m not around.”

“But if you’re not around there’s the others too. I’m ok.” He looked up at Jeonghan, blinking.

Clearly he had no idea what kind of damage he was doing to Jeonghan by looking at him like that. He tsked. “If you’re sure.” Staring down at Joshua, he said in a firm voice, “Don’t stray too far from me. Or any of the other guys. Ok?”

“Yea.”

“Good,” he said all the while stroking the back of Joshua’s neck.

Ok, he said he’d be careful and wouldn’t stray too far but he needed to use the bathroom and they were all busy deciding after school plans for their group of friends. So he went to pee. But fuck this asshole who was being too aggressive and just creepy with him.

“Hey, you smell nice.” He sniffed the air around Joshua, who was trying to inch down the hallway away from this creep. “Preheat pheromones? Shouldn’t you be at home omega?”

Joshua growled, “Excuse me?” Did this guy seriously think he’d get far with Joshua by calling him that, like that was his name and the only thing he was good for.

“Listen sweet thing, you should be at home unless you want alphas to get all over you.” He held his hands up like he was innocent. Joshua wanted to scoff and knee him in the balls. “I’m the nice sort. Do you need help getting _home_?” The way he leered at Joshua made him grit his teeth.

“I can get home myself thank you very much,” he spat. Joshua turned to walk away but felt his hand being grabbed. Joshua pulled at the hold but he still felt weak from heat and damn it his wrist wouldn’t budge. “Let go!”

He got close, smirking at Joshua’s inability to break his hold. “I said I could help get home. So why are you leaving without taking my help?” The alpha’s smug grin made Joshua angrier.

“I said—“

What happened next was a bit of a blur to Joshua. One minute the dumb alpha had his hand on his wrist and the next he saw flashes of blond hair and the feeling of the hand holding his wrist too tight left. Joshua heard a giant slam followed by a loud crunch.

He blinked. Just a few feet away Jeonghan was punching the other alpha’s face in. One second later the entire scene hit him.

“Jeonghan! Stop you’ll kill him!” Because the way Jeonghan was furiously going at the other alpha left no doubt in Joshua’s mind that he would do some serious damage. He didn’t want Jeonghan to get expelled or worse sued for trying to protect him.

“Please!”

That seemed to do the trick as Jeonghan pulled back his own bloodied fists. He spat on the alpha who still had his back against the wall, “Fucking try that again and I’ll make sure to finish the job. You don’t fucking touch what isn’t yours.”

The piece of shit still had enough nerve to chuckle, “I don’t see any bite mark on him. Can’t seem to smell you on him either. He was fair game.”

Growling Jeonghan moved forward again as if to give the other alpha another beating. “He’s mine. You stay the fuck away unless you want to die young.” Jeonghan pulled at his collar bringing the guy closer, menacingly threaten him, “You got me?” If looks could kill Jeonghan would’ve incinerated the asshole right then and there. He pushed the guy back into the wall, letting go of his shirt.

Joshua grabbed him by the arm, “We need to get you to the nurses office. Your hands.”

“You might want to breed the little bitch before someone else gets to him if you’re going to go all crazy like that,” the other alpha said, laughing even through the bruises.

Whirling around Jeonghan moved to punch the fucker again, but was beat by Joshua.

Joshua balled up his fist and threw a textbook right hook. He spat on the guy’s face.

“If this is the way you treat omegas one day one of them is going to castrate you.” He gave an evil smile, “You better hope it’s not going to be me.”

He walked back to Jeonghan, grabbing him by the forearm. Jeonghan let Joshua drag him to the nurse’s office.

Pushing him down onto an empty bed, Joshua rifled through the shelves for antiseptic, cotton balls, tweezers, bandages, and gauze. He opened the bottle of antiseptic dabbing the solution onto the cotton balls, putting the cotton into the tweezers. Gently he took Jeonghan’s hand in his, and pressed the wet cotton ball down on his knuckles. He ignored Jeonghan’s hissing at the burn of the antiseptic on the open wounds.

Cleaning it softly, he pressed hard on occasion in punishment, “What was that about? You didn’t need to go overboard. If that guy presses charges where will you be. You shouldn’t have.” Joshua shook his head, “I’m not even yours. But you went freaking insane.”

Joshua put down the tweezers grabbing the bandages and putting them on the bleeding knuckles. “You’ll need to go to the hospital to check if you broke any bones or not.”

Jeonghan waited letting him clean up his hand. As Joshua put on the last bandage he pulled him close.

“Listen to me. I went nuts because that little bastard shouldn’t have gotten close to you.” Pulling Joshua’s sleeve up to see his wrists with his free hand he said, “He hurt you didn’t he? Should’ve fucking broke his jaw for hurting what’s mine.”

Quietly Joshua said, “But I’m not yours.” He was only an omega friend. One that he might’ve known for quite some time but still only a friend. Joshua wasn’t a boyfriend nor a lover, and mostly definitely not Jeonghan’s omega.

Jeonghan looked up at him, eyes fierce.  Joshua felt a shiver go up his spine. Moments like these made him go from alpha friend in Joshua’s head to alpha I want to be mine.

“Then become mine. I like you. If you couldn’t tell.”

Joshua shook his head. He couldn’t tell. He played it off as Jeonghan being friendly and touchy as he normally was.

“I’m an alpha from a good family, decent grades, play sports. Your parents can’t say I’m not strong enough to protect you or that I don’t have a good background.” He paused, lightly touching Joshua’s bruised wrist. “Loving is you no problem because you already have my heart.” Kissing Joshua’s own lightly bruised knuckles he asked, “Will you be mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been throwing out ideas on my tumblr so if you'd like a sort sneak peek check it out at liestotheheart.tumblr.com


End file.
